


Jingle Bells

by lovehugsandcandy



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehugsandcandy/pseuds/lovehugsandcandy
Summary: Colt and Ellie have a mild disagreement on what constitutes a Christmas present.
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Kudos: 2





	Jingle Bells

The break room door closing behind her was the only warning that she wasn’t alone before warm hands slid up her bare thighs. She sagged against a muscled chest as the hands glided higher, darting between clothes and skin.

“Is this dress a Christmas present for me?” Colt kissed her cheek, an innocent ruse to draw attention from the travels of his fingertips, now at her upper thigh and skating higher.

“Oh my God, no.” As her entry into the realm of ugly sweaters, the dress was definitely not a gift for anyone with eyes, covered in garish red and white snowman and gaudy silver bells that twinkled with every step she took. Before leaving the house, she had studied her reflection with a worried brow; the fit was shorter and tighter than she normally wore but she trusted Colt to keep his hands to himself. Obviously, that trust was mistaken. 

“What do you mean?” He growled into her ear as the hands slowly lifted her dress; she shivered and she couldn’t tell if it was the teasing caress or the shock of cool air against her skin. “Oooh. Or is this for me?” His eyes gleamed as he found the lace edge of her thong, running a finger along the red strip of fabric before digging his fingertips into the flesh of her ass. 

“Neither are for you!”

“But it’s even Christmas colored! Are you sure it’s not like wrapping paper?”

She knocked him with a halfhearted elbow. “Someone will come in here.”

“I locked the door.” His mouth found its way up her neck, teeth digging into her earlobe before skating down the line of her spine. “I want to open my Christmas present.”

The room spun as he turned her, hands on her waist spinning and lifting so she was perched on the counter, completely indecent, dress jingling a happy tune as it was rucked up over her hips. “You get nothing,” she said, trying to pull his eyes from where he was busy ogling her choice of underwear. “You made the naughty list this year.”

“The naughty list is a lot more fun. Let me show you.”

She didn’t have time to protest before he ducked his head, gentle tongue swiping over rough lace. “This…” Her hands clenched into fists at her side, fingernails digging into her palm as she fought back a moan. “This cannot be sanitary.”

“I’ll clean up later.” His thumb followed the path of his tongue until he reached her clit, the tease making her bite her lip. He was fully intent on the task at hand, eyes trained on where his finger was tracing varied patterns over red lace, the force of his gaze making her breath come shallower. Her stomach leapt as he moved the lace to the side, bells jingling as her hips reflexively canted towards him. He smirked, catching her eye. “I love my present.”

“This isn’t your present.”

His tongue made its way up her inner thigh before he raised his eyebrows. “Well, maybe it’s yours, then.”

“Ok, listen…” she tried to protest, she did, but it died as the flat of his tongue lapped up her folds to drag a shock of pleasure from her clit. She moaned, head falling back against the wall as her eyes screwed shut, hissing, “Please…. _ohmygod_ please.”

He pulled her closer, throwing her legs over his shoulders so he could devote full attention to her body, tongue drawing pleasure from her nerves as her nails dug into the counter top. She could feel the flush traveling over her body, heating her cheeks, her spine, every inch of her in delicious flames, her dress ringing loud in the room as she squirmed underneath the expert ministrations of his fingers and mouth, moving in counterpoint as every nerve ending was lit ablaze.

It was a struggle to breathe, to pull air into her lungs through heaving breaths, but, when he slid two fingers inside her and crooked them, she lost complete control of her body. Her arms shot out, trying desperately to keep her balance as his thick fingers teased every inch of her and, the next thing she knew, her hand collided with something solid and there was a deafening crash to her left.

“Crap.” She tried to blink the room into focus but it was a failed effort, her eyes unable to see anything beyond the tears filling her gaze. “What was that?”

“The toaster.”

“Oh, no.” She looked to the side where the cord was still plugged in, toaster dangling unseen somewhere over the side of the counter. “We need to keep it down. Someone’s gonna come.”

“Yeah, you,” he huffed against her inner thigh. With that, he dove forward again and all Ellie could do was hold on, fingers twining into his hair as his tongue returned to her clit. Every single muscle was contracting; she could feel her thighs tensing around his head, desperate for relief, when a rapping noise hovered at the edge of her consciousness. 

“Oh my God, why is the door locked?!?”

Ellie’s eyes flashed open as she realized that there was knocking, the handle on the door turning as someone hovered outside.

“Colt!” she hissed at him, pulling his hair, but he only moved his tongue faster, fingers inside of her increasing their pace. She tightened her fingers, dark strands sliding out of her fist, and, as her stomach clenched and her toes curled, she couldn’t tell whether she was trying to push him away or pull him closer.

The knocking at the door turned to pounding but all Ellie could do was hang on as the pressure built until it was too much to bear, her heels digging into Colt’s jacket as her hips arched, entire body trembling underneath his touch as her teeth dug into the back of her hand, trying to muffle the scream from her throat. She couldn’t muffle her dress, jingling merrily as she shook, shudders trailing off as she slumped back onto the counter.

“Holy shit.”

Colt only smirked and wiped the back of his hand across his lips. “Merry Christmas to me.” His hands circled her waist again to deposit her on the floor, fingers sliding her dress down, back into place, taking the time to flick a few of the decorative bells. “Love the sound effects too.” He winked. “All of them.”

Ellie stared after him as he walked to the door, opening it so Mona and Toby could file in. 

Mona rolled her eyes at the two of them. “Seriously? The shop break room?”

“We were taking a break.” Colt shot back as Mona rolled her eyes and flounced into a seat.

Toby looked curious. “With the door locked?”

“The door knob’s all fucked up. Must have been an accident.” 

“But what was all that noise?”

Ellie turned to Toby, face falling. “What noise?”

“All the ringing bells.”

Colt patted Toby’s shoulder as he walked by, stopping in the doorway to fix Ellie with a devious smirk. “My Christmas present.”


End file.
